The End
by Cyberdramon
Summary: [Rockman.EXE] Today is the last day of Hikari Netto's life.
1. First Revelation: Get Over It

(Please Note: I don't own Rockman.EXE so eat me kindly)  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful morning in the city of Akihabara, just like everyday. Children crowded into their school house. Two children giggled at an empty seat five minutes before the bell was scheduled to ring.  
  
The jabbering of a familiar electronic voice awoke Hikari Netto from his much deserved slumber. The night before he had stopped Fireman and Elecman from taking over a radio station for the World Three. Netto slammed his feet onto the floor and stood up quick with a smile on his face. He gave a cocky grin to his NAVI partner who had stopped his verbal assault now that his friend and partner was awake.  
  
"Hey, just another normal day, Right, Rockman?"  
  
As normal as the day seemed, it was unfortunately not. Today is the last day of Hikari Netto's life.  
  
~The End~  
  
Revelation 1: Get Over It  
  
Netto flew out the door, throwing on his trademark roller blades as he adjusted his headband and skated off for school. He skated past Higure's chip shop only to notice a large truck parked outside. Netto peered in through the window and it was quite obvious that Higure was getting robbed. Netto quickly charged through the door.  
  
"Higure-san...?" Netto called out.  
  
"Oy...demasu..." a whimper called out as two men appeared from the back. Both hulking in size and menacing in their demeanor. One of them was dragging a bound Higure behind him. The other held a sack of chips and a large pistol.  
  
"Hey... I don't know what you think you're up to, but stealing is wrong! My NAVI has already called the police so you had just better untie Higure-san and give him his stuff back!"  
  
"Such noble intent from such a feeble creature. I've longed for the day I would be challenged by your poetic justice, Hikari. The future is so bright with you in it. Unfortunately, I hate the light." Netto was confused by the masked man's way of speaking. He wasn't even sure the masked man was doing the talking as it sounded like the speech was coming from a radio. "No, you're right. These bodies are merely vessels for my electronic wizardry. Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to send real people to rob a silly store?"  
  
"Demasu...demasu...demasu...demasu..." Higure repeated over and over. Netto could now notice the blood trickling down Higure's face. They must have attacked him. No doubt these masked men were much like the operators that Stoneman and Bomberman had during the tournament.  
  
"Oh god.. I'm so sick of hearing you whine." The robot put the pistol to Higure's head and pulled the trigger. Instinctively, Netto's eyes closed from the loud sound. Though his ears were ringing, he heard a very loud thump. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the small hole in Higure's forehead. Blood slowly poured from the hole as Higure's body lay silent. "As you can see, Hikari, I'm so very tired of being subtle and playing silly childish games with you. I know the power of Rockman and I fear it no longer."  
  
Netto was still in shock.  
  
"Higure...san..." Netto took two steps back and opened the door and ran towards the school house. Rockman kept screaming Netto's name.  
  
"Netto-kun..." Came the NAVI's voice. Netto ignored Rockman's plea and pushed on. He had to get to the schoolhouse. He had to find Dekao and Meiru. How would he face Mariko-sensei? He was already late and now with Higure-san. He had to save Higure-san. He had to help him. Wait, he can't save Higure-san. Tears streamed down Netto's face as the reality struck him. They had killed Higure and they knew full well who he and Rockman were.  
  
"Mama..." came the a dry and shocked voice as Netto's eyes opened wide with fear. He was already at the school. If he went home now, he couldn't do anything. He needed his friends. He needed to know what was going on. Again, Netto paused. If he got them involved, wouldn't they be hurt too? Then he continued into the school. They were already involved. Without being together, they would lose this battle.  
  
Netto pushed the door open and was pushed back by a force. Akihabara Elementary School exploded. Netto could feel the glass in his chest as he slowly lost consciousness and passed out.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
----  
  
Wow... Okay, so I'm a bastard and I just feel like destroying Netto's life. No, this is not a dream either. So Stay tuned for the next chapter where everyone else dies too! Erm. Maybe I'm just kidding about that :P  
  
On a side not, I'll probably be cleaning up Cosmic Shame because I kind of liked where I was going with that story but I obviously screwed it up continuity wise... yeah. My bad. Also, expect some more Transformers soon-ish.  
  
AND YES! I LIKE TO WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS!  
  
See ya next time, reader... and remember *REVIEW* 


	2. Second Revelation: Slouching Towards Bet...

Rockman.EXE does not belong to me, nor does the poem that I quote that is there to help build tension for the story.  
  
Anywho, I have a lot of free time away from IRC now, so I'll be using it to write.  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
Are full of passionate intensity.  
Surely some revelation is at hand;  
Surely the Second Coming is at hand.  
The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out  
When a vast image out of Spritus Mundi  
Troubles my sight: somewhere in the sands of the desert.  
  
A shape with lion body and the head of a man,  
A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun,  
Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it  
Reel shadows of the indignant desert birds.  
The darkness drops again; but now I know  
That twenty centuries of stony sleep  
were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle,  
And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,  
Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?  
  
W.B. Yeats  
  
  
The ground still quaked as Netto rose to his feet, glass shards stuck in his bare legs as warm droplets of blood trickled down.  
  
"M....Meiru-chan..." one hand was gripped tightly to his chest, cradling his heart as it thumped with a vicious ferocity and the other reached towards the burning Akihara Elemantary. Desperately swimming for breath amongst the smoke, Netto screamed for his lost friends. In the approaching distance, he heard sirens coming from the firehouse.   
  
"Some hero I am..." Netto spoke aloud, half to himself and half to his NAVI Rockman.  
  
"...Netto-kun..." Rockman's soft voice came through the speakers of the PET. Netto's trembling hands reached down and switched the device off, holstering it back onto his side. His movements were slow and imprecise. Netto wasn't trying to ignore his friend and partner, but he couldn't look into his green eyes. He felt tremendous guilt as his heart beat with alarming violence. The world sparkled in his eyes; the lights seemed to dim... Netto took one step forward and collapsed to the debris-strewn ground. The only sound he could hear was his heart thumping even louder and more violently. What he couldn't hear was Rockman screaming in pain.  
  
The End: Second Revelation: ~Slouching Towards Bethlehem~  
  
"I'm not connected anymore. Where am I?" Netto recognized his own voice.  
  
"We're in heaven, brother..." the voice was soft and sweet, yet similar to Netto's. It was a very familiar voice but now it sounded so clear and resonant. It was missing its normal digital interferance.  
  
"Sai...to..."  
  
Colour exploded all around Netto. His arms thrashed around him. He was tied down. To what? He couldn't tell. He had to escape. Where was Meiru? Yaito? Dekao? Tohru? Mama! Papa! Rockman! Netto thrashed and railed against whatever was keeping him down. His heart thundered in his head.  
  
"He's going back into cardiac arrest! Give me some god damn sedatives, NOW!"  
  
Something cold was against his neck, a pinch and then it was blackness again. This time he was paying attention. He could hear his heart, but it wasn't as loud here. It was still fast and violent, but the sound was further away.  
  
"Stop looking for excuses, you don't belong here. Not yet. Papa promised me." The soft and sweet voice still retained it's tone, but it was covered in a syrup of worry that made it thick and slightly bitter. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Papa promised..."  
  
"What are you talking about? Is this a dream?"  
  
"I don't know, Netto-kun." When Netto looked at the boy, it was like a mist. It was like looking at something out of the corner of his eye, for he could barley make it out. Sometimes it looked like the boy had green eyes and at other times it looked as if his eyes were brown. He looked grave with worry.  
  
"If this is heaven, then were is everyone? Where is Meiru-chan? I promised her I wouldn't be late again. I should have been there..."  
  
Without warning, the area surrounding the two crashed to a colour of red as Netto felt the sensation of being flushed. The other figure blurred away. His arms were useless when there was nothing to hold on to.  
  
Flash of white.  
  
Pain.  
  
"We've got a pulse! He's back!" so many voices screaming around him, but all he could hear clearly was the sound of his heart beating. His eyes were blurry and he could only smell something had been burnt. He wanted to go back inside. He wanted to know more. He felt so comfortable there with the other. It was home. He wanted to go home. The electronic pulse slowly faded next to Netto's ear.  
  
"We're losing tone!" a doctor screamed at the others around him. The doctors went back to work on Netto, placing the paddles upon his bare chest. His trademark headband had long fallen to the floor, trampled by the rush of feet and forgotten.  
  
Outside of Netto's operating room was a full fledged sea of chaos. Covered in soot and ash came the bodies of his classmates, carried in bags and buckets and stretchers. Nurses and doctors whispered into each other's ear. They talked about how few bodies they had found, and how most of the children and teachers were most likely obliterated in the blast. They talked about the poor boy who was the only survivor and how when he was brought into the hospital he was hallucinating, screaming for his dead brother.   
  
Elsewhere in the hospital, coronors finished tagging and identifying Higure's body. The police had yet to make any connection between the murder of a sales clerk and a school's explosion.  
  
Far away from the hospital in a secret building tucked away from harm rested five candles against an unfathomable darkness. Together they huddled, afriad to leave their sanctuary. They waited until they were ready.  
  
Two parents who had already known the pain of losing a child drove their vehicle as fast as they could towards the hospital. They carelessly put their car into park and ran to the emergency room entrance. What they found was a war zone. Armed guards quickly snatched them from behind and escorted them through the entrance. Bodies were strewn at their feet. They were shoved through the doors of an operating room, to a man clad in all black with wild silver hair. On the table was Netto. His body was quaking as he lay unconcious.  
  
Haruka cried out and tried to run to him, but Yuuichirou held her back. The silver-haired man turned around with a smile on his angelic face.  
  
"Dr. Hikari, how perfect of you to join us."  
  
"Break!" Yuuichiro immediately recognized the decieving face.  
  
"I need another favour, Hikari, maybe this time we can do it without having to kill another one of your children."  
  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
______________________  
Yosh, Angst abounds.  
  
Please use this space to create an imaginary converstation between me and my rather silent muses...  
  
All 2043094042024957498724359837 billion of them.... .  
  
plug.out 


End file.
